My Life in a TV
by Marshall Lee' Book Binder
Summary: A crazy dad puts his kid into a real pickle. But he has lots of fun. Look I'm not telling you how it goes. just read it!
1. Chapter 1

Hey it me PKMN Trainer Jake. Sorry for not updating. My computer busted but I'm back.

So here is my new story: My Life in a TV.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

My name is James. I live in New York City. I am tall with black hair and blue eyes. I'm 13 years old. This is a story of how my dad put me in a real pickle with his stupid inventions. Now my dad thinks he's a psycho genius. The only part of that phrase that describes him is psycho. The only invention that worked was a three way flash light. It was just three flash lights welded together. I can't believe that invention was picked. Any ways the only other person in this house was my annoying little sister. She drove me crazy by just going on and on and on and on. The only thing that makes my life worthwhile is my favorite show Adventure Time. Yeah I know you think that's lame but with my two crazy relatives the show isn't half bad. Well today I was watching the first episode. I had all three series recorded. Luckily my dad never watches TV and my sister never can work the remote, so the TV is all mine.

Then from the back of the house I heard a familiar shout "Eureka!" My dad shot into the TV room and talked so fast all I heard "….huff…huff….huff."

I said "Dad, talk slower."

"I finally finished my new invention. A TV remote that can do anything, even import shows to a DVD."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"I got permission from the council who got permission from the government."

"Cool, now can I watch this show."

"Try the remote I'll get the video camera."

As soon as he left a song sounded "Adventure time… Come on grab your friends… We'll go to very distant land… Jake the dog and Finn the human… The fun will never end its Adventure Time." Then I looked at the remote and thought _"Hmmm… Import. Maybe I should put this on DVD. I think I have an empty DVD in the disc drive. Ok its settled"_ Then I said "Import". Then my hand felt weird. I looked at it and it was gone. Then the remote was moving up my arm. Soon it was at my shoulder I looked at it horrified. I tried to pull it off with my other hand, but that hand was sucked in to. Soon I had two shoulders stuck to the remote. I tried prying it off with my feet. That didn't work either. Now I'm just a body and head. Then two minutes later I had a head stuck to a remote. After that left I was shooting towards the TV. Before I hit the receiver I saw the remote drop and shatter. Then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back with a new chapter here is what happened last time:

You met JamesHis dad created a super remoteJames got sucked in the remote

Let's see what happens next shall we

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up I was floating in a dark place. I looked around and saw a mirror just floating there. I made out a lamp string in the darkness. I reached out and pulled. When the lights turned on I saw myself. I was in one piece looking as I usually would. But then the light flickered and I saw an occurrence in the Mirror. First I grew a black out line, and then my eyes shrunk till they were black dots. I looked down at my hands and to my horror I found that a finger had disappeared, and then my arms grew thinner until they were like noodles. I wiggled them and they also moved like noodles. I looked back at the mirror and saw an adventure time version of me. I kept saying "This isn't real, wake up James wake up." I pinched myself and it hurt. I wasn't dreaming I had just become a living cartoon character. I wished it were a dream for about an hour. Then I felt my whole body rest on something soft but solid. Like a grassy field. I heard the lovely sound of a bird song and fell asleep. I felt like I slept for hours then I woke up hoping that I was on my couch with the TV playing Adventure Time. I wasn't. I was in a grassy field in the middle of nowhere. I got up and saw a two headed goose wandering aimlessly. I thought "Where in the world am I?" I wandered awhile but all I found was an empty field. I tried to remember what had happened, but my memory was very blank. All I could remember was my name, age, gender, height, and a faint memory of a voice faintly saying "Eureka!" I think that's about 25% of my memory (I'm guessing I'm not good at math either). Then over the horizon I saw a weird thing in the air like a bubble. I looked closer and saw that it was a bubble; it was probably big enough to hold two of three me's. As I approached I found it was blown by a 50 foot tall gumball machine man that was sitting on a wall. As I stared at it, word popped into my head, Keepers of the royal promises. I had no Idea what that meant. I got closer I saw they weren't just sitting on a wall; they were sitting on a gate. Inside the gate was a village with a grand castle. More words clicked in my brain, Candy Kingdom. As I got closer I saw some people, but these people weren't people they were candy. Yet, again I had words come to me. These were pretty obvious, Candy people.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I am back with the Third chapter of my story My Life in a TV. Let's see what James is up to now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As I was looking over the hill I noticed it was an anthill I had my hands in. Before I could get my hands out my hands slid. I started to roll down the hill. Then the roll turned into a tumble. Then I hit about every rock on the hill. I tried to focus on where I was going. Then I landed into a moat. This has to be my unluckiest day ever. The last thing I saw was the Royal promise guardian's bubbles above me. Then the world black out.

I woke up in a strange clinic; it smelled like candy oddly enough. But that wasn't the strangest thing there. There was a walking pound cake in a nurse's outfit going through my charts. Then she looked up and said "Oh good you're awake. I am Nurse Pound cake; if you need anything ring this bell." She handed me a bell and then changed the subject "You know your special to this land you're the second human to ever be here. We notified our hero who is also human. I think he'll be coming around soon.

I thought sarcastically "_Great, can't wait to meet him."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Well I hope you liked this chapter, PKMN Trainer Jake out, Peace.


End file.
